Get what now?
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: It all started with Riku's deal. XD One-shot!


One-shot! My Aniki helped me with this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. **

**

* * *

**

"Mou~! Mou! Mou! Mou!" Risa pouted as she remembered what she just did a while ago.

_** Flashback **_

_"Riku! Would you stop eating so many bread already!" Risa scowled at her sister who had just stopped eating bread and blinked at her._

_"What?" Riku asked. Risa was giving her a death glare from across the table._

_"Why do you keep on eating so many bread?!! And what's that bread called now?!!!" _

_Riku beamed, almost forgetting what situation she's presently into at the moment, "Oh, this? It's called Japan 44! And it's really amazing!" _**(No. This isn't a crossover, I swear!)**

_"STOP! Stop! Stop!" Risa frantically said._

_Riku raised an eyebrow, "Risa, you're overreacting! Aren't you eating too much sweets than I do with bread?" _

_Risa gasped. She was taken aback by what her sister just said. "My sweets has nothing to do with this!" Risa retorted, "And I'm not overreacting. I'm simply worried about your health." she added calmly and confidently._

_"Why don't we make a deal then?" Riku offered, making Risa look at her with widen eyes. "I'll only eat one bun a day for one week while you..."_

_Risa gulped, "Wh-what?" she asked nervously._

_"...while you will not eat a single sweet for one week." Riku finished with a smirk._

_It was then that Risa felt her world shatter. "What?! No! Nevah!" Risa cried._

_Riku shrugged. "Oh well..." she said as she grabbed Japan 44. She was about to have a bite when she heard Risa shout. _

_"Okay! Okay!"\_

_Riku placed Japan 44 back on the table and smiled at Risa. "I love you too!"_

_** Flashback Ends **_

This week is going to be a total disaster for her. "MOU!" She let out one last cry before laying her head hopelessly onto the table before her.

"Harada-san, if I may remind you once again...we're inside a _library_." A familiar voice said from across the table.

Oh yeah, she totally forgot. She and Hiwatari decided to go here for their History assignment, though they already finished it not long ago. "Gomen, Hiwatari-kun..." she sighed.

"What is that bothers you so much anyway?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"Well, there's this thing that I really, really want but couldn't get..." she explained with a saddened tone.

"Is it really that important to you?" He flipped a page.

She nodded and she knew he felt her nod...which was quite odd.

"If you can't get what you want, want what you can get."

"Eh?" Risa tried to sink in the words that just left his mouth. When she did, it gave her an idea. She looked intently at the bluenette before her.

Satoshi felt eyes on him and knew it was Risa so he ignored it, expecting her to stop and look the other way. But she didn't...

He slowly looked up, "Harada-san, you know its--mff!" His mouth was shut when warm, soft lips crashed against his. He only who it was when they broke apart. He was flushed by the way.

"Wh-what was that for?" he choked out.

Risa Harada only smiled at him. "What you said," she spoke. She rested her face on her palm, "I thought that I could get you so I wanted you!" She genuinely smiled at him.

Satoshi cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "And here I thought you didn't like guys with glasses," said Satoshi as he tried - _tried _- to continue reading the book he was holding.

Risa shifted on her seat, "Oh? But you're not just any guy with glasses. You're a cool, handsome and an intelligent guy with glasses!"

"Well, I'm flattered," he said and smiled. "You should be," he heard her say and giggle.

Risa took a glance at her wristwatch. "Oops! I got to go. Riku's waiting for me." Risa said and stood up. She leaned her palms on the table and looked at Satoshi. "Can I call you Satoshi now?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.

He simply nodded. "Go ahead."

She started to make her way, "Bye then, Satoshi!" she said and waved at the blue-haired lad.

Satoshi looked up from his book and nodded to her, "Bye, Risa." He smiled.

She was a few meters away when she turned around to face him. To her surprise, he was still looking at her. "By the way, tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp, at the usual fountain. Don't be late," she said and dashed her way out of the library.

He turned his attention back to the book in his hand. "Nine it is then."

* * *

That was an odd way to start a relationship. XD

I noticed. In my one-shots, Risa's always cracking! Hehe!

**You have finished reading this one. Now review. ** XD

Cool'CC'Chelsea


End file.
